We've Got Obsessions
by SilverSunx
Summary: Tweek has had a crush on Craig since high school but since Craig has a girlfriend Tweek never had the chance to get close. He watched Craig from afar. One night at the bar Tweek had bumped into Craig. One thing lead to another and Craig took Tweek home. After the scandalous affair Tweek now hides in fear of seeing Craig. Creek. Side pairings: Style, Bunny others.


**Inspirational song:**

_Obsessions By Marina and The Diamonds_

* * *

Bodies tangled, sheets scattered and mangled hair. The scent of after sex lingered in the room. Sun shining from between the blinds that woke up a blonde who didn't seem to be aware of his situation quite yet. Feeling the heaviness of the other's body across his torso caused him to question. Following the limbs that were sprawled on him he saw a mess of raven hair. It just so happened to be Craig Tucker. The usual squirmish blonde fell dreadfully still as he stared collecting his thoughts. Tweek finally pulled himself out from under the raven haired boy and gathered his article of clothing feeling his hands trembling as he tried to recall what had happened. Drinking, talking, spending the night out at the bar with his roommates. Tweek wasn't prepared to wake up next to Craig fucking Tucker, the one and only. The one guy in high school that just made Tweek feel nervous and shy, the person that the blonde couldn't help but fall for his charm, the charm of the usual good looking silent type that was rough around the edges though had a soft spot. Craig was the type of guy that you couldn't get close with unless you were someone he wanted to get close to. He only ever had one girl wrapped around him and only had the same two best friends. Tweek had always loved the times in high school when he sat beside Craig in English class, watching him write or fall asleep during their teacher's lecture, or when Craig would ask him a question... or just seeing Craig in general. Tweek had a huge crush, there was no denying it.

As Tweek finished gathering his scattered thoughts and finished dressing himself with last nights clothing he stared at Craig sleeping peacefully. He couldn't help but to space off thinking about how flawless Craig looked, his hair dangling in front of his eyes, his skin so smooth and creamy. God he could just stared at the other for hours. Snapping out of his daze he turned to leave knowing he over stayed his visit and wasn't ready to take the pressure of knowing what Craig, the straightest man in South Park, reaction would be knowing he had slept with the most annoying, coffee crazed addict. "Tweek." A groggy voice called out to Tweek. Slowly looking around, Craig had his eyes open, his blue orbs pierced Tweek's heart. God it was like he was staring straight into the blonde gitter bug's heart, knowing that it was thumping with joy of his name being called out by him.

Closing his eyes hoping it was just his imagination Tweek gripped the knob of the door harder, feeling his nerves clenching up and his body trembling once again. "Y-Y-Yes...?" Tweek stuttered out. How he hated his dumb voice, he sounded like an idiot and he couldn't even talk like a normal person. Stupid stutter.

"Leaving without saying anything? And people said I was cruel." Craig sighed, slowly pulling himself up to sit, he leaned against his knees that were pressed against his chest. The small hints of light from the cracks of the blinds hit different spots of Craig and god he looked so good. The blonde couldn't help but to just trace his eyes over Craig's position, his hands clenching tightly as he felt nervous. He needed to take his medication or the pressure would be way too over whelming for him.

Tweek wasn't sure how to reply to Craig so instead he just lowered his head, staring down at his feet, feeling horrible that he was just going to up and leave the other without a word. What was he meant to say? _'Hey sorry for getting drunk then having sex with you, hope your girlfriend doesn't get mad.' _Because that wont be awkward at all. "Didn't mean to get you all upset." Craig grumbled with a deep sigh as he leaned back. Tweek slowly looked to lock eyes with Craig's deep blue eyes. "S-s-sorry!" Tweek yelped, finally deciding that the pressure was too much for him and bolted out the door.

* * *

When the blonde arrived at his apartment, he could smell coffee brewing and the sound of bacon sizzling on the stove. Tweek let out a long sigh finally being at his place and without the pressure that he had once felt before. Now he can just relax until he had to leave for work. As he flicked off his shoes with his feet he dragged himself to the living room to curl up onto the couch.

"Tweek..? Tweek!" A voice yelped with joy, which slightly startled the boy who just got home. "You up and left us at the bar last night with Craig. What happened?" As Tweek pushed himself up to look at his red headed room mate who was curious about the previous night.

Tweek huffed out a groan, "UGH! N-Nothing happened!" He could feel his face heat up with embarrassment when he didn't want to talk about the little affair he just had with Craig. He felt so guilty and he felt nothing but regret. God what was he thinking last night? Oh right... how god damn sexy Craig was and how sweet, kind and caring he was being. Why was he acting like that? It wasn't like Tweek was his friend or anything, they haven't even talked since high school but even back then during school they would only say a few things to each other and it was just over small things like notes or a quick question about home work.

Kyle rolled his eyes and shook his head from side to side. "You're not a good lair Tweek. But I wont force you to talk about it if you don't want to." He smiled in a very motherly way. Kyle was very sweet when it came to things like this, he would never force Tweek to say anything though he could get very temperamental over the littlest things. "By the way, I'm making breakfast for everyone since I have the day off. Do you want pancakes?"

Tweek dragged himself up off the couch and sighed, "Sure." He couldn't help but feel like crap and knowing he had to go into work didn't help him feel any better, though he wouldn't have to be around his other roommate who would probably non stop nag him about what happened last night.

As Kyle started to whip up chocolate chip pancakes, Tweek took his time making himself a cup of coffee. He didn't add anything, Tweek loved his coffee black. There was a few loud thuds coming from the bedroom of Tweek's roommate's. "Sounds like Stan is up." Kyle said with a small chuckle. "You know what he likes in his coffee right Tweek? Why don't you make it for him." Tweek nodded to Kyle's comment and began to start making Stan a cup of coffee with creamer and one small scoop of sugar. He placed the dark blue bug on the counter for Stan who had stumbled out from the hall and to the bar stools that surrounded the outer edges of the island counter in the kitchen.

Stan looked pretty hung over and slightly grumpy since he had just awoken. "Morning." Stan managed to grumble out as he stared at the mug, "Is this mine?" Tweek nodded once more. "Cool, thanks." Stan said as he slumped back into his chair and drank his coffee.

"Good morning Stan." Kyle said sweetly, Stan smiled softly as he always felt better when Kyle was around and damn those two were so lovey dovey all the time, even if it was early in the morning or super late at night.

Kyle served up the pancakes and they all sat around the counter to dig into the meal set on the table. "So what did you do with him when you left the bar?" Stan asked as he stuffed his mouth with the chocolate chip pancakes.

Tweek let out a loud groan as he really didn't want to go over this again. He didn't feel like sharing what happened and he felt like it was no one's business but mostly because he was ashamed of himself to have done something with a boy who was already in a relationship. "Nothing." Tweek answered short and sweet.

"Nothing..?" Stan raised a brow and couldn't help but let out a snicker, "So this nothing made you stay out all night with Craig and not come home until this morning huh?" Stan continued to ask though his face said he knew it all and there was no way Tweek could hide it from them.

The blonde wanted to bury his face away in his hands and run off to lock himself in his room but he knew that he wouldn't be able to hide for long because Stan and Kyle would just end up knocking on his door and trying to get Tweek to talk. "Yeah, we did nothing together all night. Nothing is really exciting you know." Tweek said sarcasticly and in a very sassy manner, he wasn't taking Stan's shit this morning.

"I see," Stan only said for a moment before taking a sip from his coffee, "You know your going to have to talk about it later since Kenny will be harassing you till you spit it out." The raven boy said before taking his empty plate and leaned over towards his redheaded lover to kiss him on the forehead. "Thanks for the breakfast sweetheart, I'm going to get ready for work." Kyle smiled sweetly towards Stan in reply and obviously was checking out Stan's ass as he placed his dishes in the sink and went off to get ready.

Tweek only let out a short snort of a laugh as he couldn't help but think how funny yet cute the two lovers were. They were always like that in high school though more buddy buddy about it, now it's more of a lovey dovey way. "Well, I should get ready for work too. Thanks for breakfast Kyle." Tweek was about to take his plate before Kyle took his plate instead, "I'll get it. I'm gonna do the dishes. Have a good day at work."

Ugh how could he have a good day at work knowing that there was a fifty-fifty chance that Kenny was gonna come in and harass him about last night, but also knowing the shameful thing he and Craig had done the night before. Tweek's day was going to get worse, he could just feel it.


End file.
